


道高一丈

by BaiLancy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiLancy/pseuds/BaiLancy
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	道高一丈

天堂的等级制度是很明确的，这其中属于比较高档次的一个群体是大天使们，大多数琐碎纷杂或者是需要到人间完成的任务大多数都是这个等级层次下的天使们完成，不过大天使有时候也会被委派一些下凡完成的任务，比如到人间阻止一些恶魔们的小动作诸如此类，这种任务大多采用轮班制，自然，伊甸园总是比人间要好得多的，因此基本没有谁愿意被派下凡间执行任务，而这次正好轮到索隆下凡执行任务。

身为著名的战斗天使，索隆曾在百年前和恶魔的最后一次大战中被刺瞎左眼，由于那武器由地狱里的极恶熔炼而成，所以就连圣水也无法完全治愈这伤口，不过大天使对这伤口并不怎么在意，似乎瞎了一只眼睛对他来说根本没有什么影响。天堂的大多数天使都不太敢靠近索隆，就像把他当做什么天使里的恶鬼一般，但是他不在乎，就这么形单影只地独来独往，看起来倒也一副乐得清闲的样子。

进入凡间之后索隆以原本的形态无聊地在街道上空慢悠悠地飞行四处寻找着卖酒的店铺，他不算是那种喜欢来到人间的天使，不过人间着实有着令他感兴趣的东西，比如说酒。索隆一直觉得人类的酒要比天堂里的酒要醇香美味许多，这也是他对这门差事并不反感的理由之一。任务并不算重，可以说他其实有大把的时间在凡间闲逛，而且来这里之前天堂也会给他打点些通用的货币，他能够随意购买些自己需要的东西。下凡的天使和恶魔大多都会伪装成人类的模样，而且如果不是刻意而为【即使是刻意而为也会有时限】，以他们原本的模样在街上溜达时是不会被人类看见的。

大天使下凡进行任务的时候基本不会遇见恶魔，因此大多数天使下凡时只是进行无聊的巡逻而已，在这期间遇见恶魔的几率相等于买彩票中了头奖，索隆这次正好遇到了这种“中头奖”的情况。一个半边眼睛被金发遮盖住，身着全套黑西装双手插兜在街上行走的男人引起了他的注意。对方的行为举止算不得有多么古怪，但是战斗天使与生俱来的敏锐直觉告诉他此人必有蹊跷。于是他略微敛翼低空振翅接近人身后，等到对方将要经行一条荒凉的小巷口时，他故意将翅膀扇动时的力度加大了些许，弄出了点儿羽翼破空的声响。这声音人类无法听见，但是恶魔可以。正如他所料，对方下意识微转脑袋回头查看身后的动静，那双蓝色眸子和他的双眼仅对视了一秒就慌忙闪开。似乎知道自己暴露了，男人瞬间变回恶魔原型振动蝠翼准备飞走撤离。“站住！”索隆立刻扇动翅膀追上，伸出手来一把抓住了恶魔的尾巴往后拉。“别动……！”那根尖端有个黑色箭头的尾巴被抓在手里后猛得一颤，恶魔就如同被抽去骨头一般瘫软下来，他并没有怎么挣扎，显然对方拉他时没有预料到这一点，于是恶魔被用力过猛的天使一把拽进怀里。

“喂你这家伙……嗯？是你啊。”看清楚对方的脸之后索隆稍稍感慨了一下，随后他突然意识到哪里不对，怀里的山治潮红着脸又羞又气地狠狠瞪着他，下半身却左右微微扭动着，尾巴也不安生地在他手里乱动。

“混账绿藻头你给我把手放开！！”恶魔显然也是认得他的，恶狠狠地张口就给索隆小麦色的胳膊来了一口，谁想天使非但没有松手反而把手里的尾巴攥得更紧了，山治的身体又是一颤，慌忙伸手去掰他的手指，索隆恍然大悟地点点头，微微眯眸盯着恶魔愈加发红的脸直盯得对方心里发慌。常握武器而被磨出茧子的拇指上下搓弄着光滑的黑色尾巴，山治紧咬着下唇阻止自己呻吟出声但却不可避免地挤出几声闷哼，于是索隆看着他鲑鱼子酱色的脸笑出声来，把对方摁在地上撩起恶魔松松覆盖住下体和臀部的长袍。

“地狱这么抠门的吗？”山治长袍里层遮盖住下体的那层薄薄的布料被性器顶出了一个鼓包，索隆伸手把那东西轻易地拽下来，宽大的手掌抚上热得发烫的阴茎上下撸动一番，掌纹紧密贴合鼓起来微微跳动的筋脉，仔细摩擦过性器上每一寸皮肉，随后他用中指拇指环成圆圈套住恶魔的龟头，食指指尖戳弄几下对方的马眼，手指剥开性器顶端的包皮露出铃口泛着粉的嫩肉，指腹上粗糙的厚茧摩挲着那里引来一阵又强烈又痛苦的快感。山治颤抖着身躯大骂对方混蛋，翅膀却不受控制地大张着完全没有闭合的迹象。

“你都翅勃了，恶魔都像你这样淫荡吗？被自己种族的敌人如此对待也能爽成这样。”

索隆把山治摁在地上伏在他耳边带着笑意揶揄，手里也没停地爱抚着身下人的性器，低沉的嗓音掺着些哑强奸着山治的耳朵，让他没忍住直接发泄出来沾了索隆满手的白浊。

“混蛋……我要杀了你……！”恶魔红着脸咬着牙恨恨地瞪着身上的人，尖利的手爪狠狠抓着对方的脊背，条条伤痕渗出殷红的血液。天使倒也不恼，这种伤对他来说根本算不得什么，痛感反而刺激起了他的性欲，于是他摁着恶魔白皙光滑的肩膀低头吻上对方的唇。索隆一直觉得山治尖尖的两颗小虎牙很可爱，舌尖特意在上面多磨蹭了几下，身下人哼哼着泄出娇声，翅膀展开着被压在身下的感觉不是那么好受。索隆结束了这个吻后放过了他的性器，沾染精液的手直接抚上了对方的蝠翼。动作轻缓地抚摸一遍脆弱的翅膜，乌黑的蝠翼被新添上几道黏腻的乳白痕迹，这样的装饰并不好看却充满了情色意味，随后天使捏着他的翅膀提起来轻轻啃咬舔舐翅尖。翅膀那处传来的刺激感一直游走到脊椎直窜向中枢神经，山治没忍住轻轻叫出了声，甜腻得能挤出水的嗓音和刚才咒骂的语调有着天壤之别。

巷子倒是没什么人经过，但是巷口所对的街道却是一副车水马龙的景象，小贩们的叫卖声和汽车的鸣笛声嘈杂无比，来来往往的过路行人面上神色不一，不过没有人发现这里进行的淫靡之事，听着耳边的各种市井声音的混杂，山治的颊边的红晕已然加深蔓延至耳根。

天使的耐心已经到达了顶峰，他火急火燎地把恶魔翻身摁住，伸手解开腰带拉开雪白的长袍，扯掉袍下被顶起鼓包的布料后就握着自己滚烫发硬的性器往恶魔的臀缝里送，在两瓣漂亮紧致的屁股中间磨蹭了几下后直接插进对方后面微微张合的小嘴里。因为没有进行过润滑，所以当那根发硬发烫的东西插进山治后面时他忍不住惊叫出声，他想翻身去用利爪报复身上人的暴力行径，但是对方却用手卡着他的后颈，小麦色手背上隐隐跳动的青筋清晰可见，恶魔无法挣脱对方的束缚，只能愤恨地将利爪刺向地面，坚硬的水泥地上被戳出十个不深不浅的小洞，白皙的脸颊蹭在地表染上灰尘。

“被我这样干这么怨怼的吗？你们恶魔不是以七大罪为骄傲吗？”看见地上被戳出的怨念小洞，索隆失笑地询问身下的恶魔，但是腰部却没停地将阴茎完全顶入他的后穴。对于人类来说这样的动作或许太过粗暴，不过对象是恶魔的话那就另当别论了，虽然山治自己并不是什么魅魔之类的品种，但是每具恶魔的躯体都很好地融合了七宗罪的宗旨，因此“色欲”在此时展露出来，山治不仅没有受伤反而用后穴紧紧咬住索隆的性器。其实打从一开始被拽住尾巴他就有了反应，但是山治自己在恶魔当中就属于异类，他对于引诱别人做坏事或者和人类签订出卖灵魂的契约没什么兴趣，“恶”的本质在他身上表现不深，比起这些他更愿意去多学会几道菜肴的制作方法或者多揍扁几个欺负lady的混蛋。在地狱里没有几个恶魔喜欢他，他也习惯了形单影只，不过他有时会自怨自艾。他不是一个好恶魔，他为自己感到羞耻。

索隆发现了对方情绪的不对劲，垂眸凝视着轻微颤抖不再说话的人，随后搂着他的腰把山治再次翻个身。雪白的羽翼张开又向前微合包裹住两人的身躯，有着洁白翎羽的翅尖触碰上蝠翼微利的翅尖。天使一边活动着腰部一边低头去吻恶魔被咬得充血的唇，随后从唇角一路往下吻，中途在喉结、锁骨和肩头停留，种下一颗颗红艳的莓果。结束了这一串标记印记的动作后他稍微抬起身看着身下的山治，露骨的眼神把对方从上到下视奸了一番，山治的外貌体态在天堂里都算是绝佳，更何况他是恶魔的一员，很难想象那种罪恶的地方为什么能诞生这样适合成为天使的人。不过种族对于索隆来说本就不是什么大问题，更何况是眼前的人。

他怎能不爱他，他想。

早在百年前那场战役中他就注意到山治了，那时的他对恶魔嗤之以鼻。直到某次他鲁莽行事不小心中了圈套被压在大理石石柱下时，一个金发的恶魔缓慢出现在不远处，对方步履悠闲缓慢但是抬眼时似乎注意到了他，索隆咬牙攥拳以为自己要以如此耻辱的姿态被杀掉，结果对方走过来之后只是踹碎他身上的岩石把他解救出来，做完一切后又像个没事人一样叼着烟慢悠悠地踱步离去。他不明白对方到底是怎样想的，更不明白对方为什么要解救自己种族的敌人，但是他牢牢记住了对方蹲下来看他时那只露出来的有着竖瞳的宝蓝色眼睛清澈得可以见底。

索隆喘着粗气摁着山治的腰在他体内抽插活动，性器与甬道的摩擦声混杂着水声被外面的车水马龙覆盖，他不知道身下的人到底为什么救他，但是从那天开始他对恶魔有了点改观，最后却惊觉自己爱上了他，他嘲笑过自己的愚痴，把这禁忌的情感压抑在心中的最深处，直到今天再次遇见他才再次爆发出来，不可遏制。天使把对方紧紧搂在怀里，一边在他身体里抽送着一边亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，舔掉对方眼角的泪珠，用笨拙的方式安慰着怀里的人，但是那个字他却始终无法说出口，梗在喉头卡在嘴边。山治微微眯眸看着眼前折磨着他身体的人，蓝眸再次对上了对方的黑眸，洞察力极强的他从中看出了复杂的感情，并非玩弄或者是戏耍，那双眼睛深处闪烁着的是占有欲和浓烈的爱意，直白得不似作假，火热得快要把他融化。从来没有人这样看过他，他几乎要沦陷在那双眼睛里，于是他伸臂抱着天使的脖颈，腰部扭动着主动迎合起对方的抽插，双腿紧紧缠上对方的腰部，不再掩饰地把自己洪水猛兽般袭来的欲望暴露在索隆的眼前，全身心沉溺于街头淫靡的情事中。

“既然……哈啊……招惹了恶魔，就给我付出应有的代价吧！”

白色的精液灌满了恶魔的肚子，天使把性器抽出来抱着怀里的人伏在他肩头粗重地喘息，两人相拥着沉默了半晌，随后索隆松开了山治的腰，快速整理好衣服后两人又再次对望一眼。

“下次见面时我会告诉你一些有趣的东西。”山治吐出句意味深长的话，扇动翅膀离开了这里。

“等一下。”恶魔顿了顿，好奇地转头看向身后突然开口的人。

“我会等你的。”

#END


End file.
